BARE: A Glee Fanfiction
by Glindphaba11
Summary: Blaine saved Kurt, but who saved Blaine?  And who exactly was he running from anyway?  Loosely based on the songs from BARE: A Pop Opera


Summary: "Blaine saved Kurt, but who saved Blaine? And who exactly was he running from anyway? Loosely based on the songs from BARE: A Pop Opera"

Disclaimer: I do not own Blaine, BARE, any or all random StarKid references, or really anything you recognize. I wish I owned Darren Criss though... =)

A/N: Hey guys =) This is my first Glee fic that came to me during study hall one day, then one night when I couldn't sleep I finished it up. Hope you all enjoy, reviews are awesome, and reviewers get virtual cookies!

**_Bare_**

_Bare_**_  
_**

_JASON_

_Have we come to the ending?_

_Or am I just dreaming?_

_The music is gone now, the silence is strange_

_Can you call back that moment_

_On that day in September_

_When we first shared that secret_

_And everything changed?_

_Can you know what you meant_

_To a soul that was searching?_

_Can you know that I'm sorry_

_For all I've undone?_

_And know that in my heart_

_You were the only one_

_PETER_

_On that day in September it was so unexpected_

_The moment you kissed me, time seemed to freeze_

_Now I stand at a crossroad and stare at the question_

_If prayer were the answer I'd fall on my knees_

_But forward is calling and I cannot stay here_

_Nothing can change what you will always be_

_An angel sent to hold my heart and set me free_

_JASON / PETER_

_I've never been this bare / I've never been so scared_

_I've never felt such honesty / Don't stop we'll never leave_

_A moment of such peace / Each of us standing bare_

_Still you are here with me / Knowing who we have to be_

_Know as you hold my hand / I hoped and prayed_

_We're forever you and I / That you'd understand_

_BOTH_

_I know you're here in my heart_

_JASON_

_Please understand that I tried_

_PETER_

_Try to see it's not good bye_

_The act is beginning, the audience awaits_

_JASON_

_Let's stay in this moment, where secrets reveal_

_Here in a world where there's safety in falsehood_

_I have discovered the one thing that's real_

_That I love you and I've loved you from the start_

_And if you hold that close to you, we'll never be apart_

_Peter, please know I loved you..._

_PETER_

_God, I love you_

_BOTH_

_From the start_

The music stopped playing, and the two boys looked at each other. The one with dark hair, a dapper looking young man, looked into the eyes of the other, with wispy, blond hair. Blaine Anderson, a sophomore at Alexander High, loved this song. Really he loved any song from the musical BARE, but this one had to be his favorite. Playing Peter, he felt a connection. For Blaine had just realized a few months ago that he was gay. He had played sports, dated girls, and been the big man on campus in Middle School, but he could tell that there had always been something different. He realized he never looked at his 'girlfriends' the way the other guys did. When he went to movies, he always noticed the guys, not the girls, and was always one for a good kiss. He was indeed a hopeless romantic with a soft spot for Broadway. That's was first clued him in.

As he got older, those things became 'weird' and 'different' and 'lesser' to the other guys, but became more and more important to Blaine as he traveled through his freshman year. He was bullied by the other guys, and his escape was angry songs from musicals, especially RENT. He had even preformed One Song Glory at the talent show the year before.

Then he met Xavier. He was brilliant. A new guy, a senior, coming in at the beginning of Blaine's sophomore year, was a god. He was tanned, toned, and could sing! He was in the glee club, which made it cool again, and even went out for the musical. He auditioned for BARE, and got the co-main romantic, Jason, opposite Blaine's Peter. The two became fast friends, and in time, Blaine began to see Xavier in a whole new light. He suddenly was imagining them together, holding hands and walking down the sidewalk, going shopping together, going to see plays, musicals, ballets, operas. Leaving high school and going to college together, finding an apartment, having a future.

Finally Blaine got it. Why he liked these so called girly things. Why he wanted Xavier in such a way. And why it felt so good to be able to sing the songs, and why it felt heavenly to have Xavier say those words 'I love you', if only in a song. He was gay.

_ROLE OF A LIFETIME_

_PETER_

_Everything's an act_

_When you're pleasing everyone_

_And he assumes that role_

_To such renown_

_He plays a perfect part_

_Straight from his heart_

_Knowing the risk he takes_

_And hoping that the house_

_Is not brought down_

_The role of a lifetime is living a fantasy_

_The trauma that you struggle to erase_

_Thoughts battle words over deeds_

_A war with such casualty's_

_All played out behind a smiling face_

_God, I need your guidance_

_Tell me what it means_

_To live a life where nothings as it seems_

_Spending days in silent fear_

_And spending nights in lonely prayer_

_Hoping that one day when you wake_

_Those feelings won't be there_

_(Jason is looking over the script)_

_So confused because I feel complete with him_

_When we're alone it all somehow makes sense_

_Look into his eyes for some compromise_

_Remember the word forget_

_And try to bury something so intense_

_You learn to play the straight man_

_Your lines become routine_

_Never really saying what you mean_

_But I know the scene will change_

_White picket fences, and a dog_

_A trophy bride and children_

_God I know that's what he wants_

_But Jason, what role do I play?_

_Am I a savior or a phase?_

_Am I here to damn you?_

_Or to help you navigate this maze_

_Where confusion is a crime_

_So you fill your life with sound_

_And if you dance like hell,_

_You hope you'll never touch the ground_

_What happens when the music stops?_

_In the silence will he stay one day_

_Or realize that these feelings_

_Are going away_

_So we drive ourselves insane_

_Spinning circles in our souls_

_As we dance around and play pretend_

_And once again_

_Reprise our roles_

'If only…' Blaine was inside his own head, repeating his new found mantra. He had just finished rehearsal with Xavier, the song that the two boys truly confess that their love has never died. And Blaine wanted that. However, walking down the hall made him snap out of his day dream. He was shoved into the wall…..again.

"Dude, you okay?" Xavier, who had been walking beside him, rushed over and out his hand out for Blaine to grab onto.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Man, one of these days I'm going to shove THEM into a wall. See how much they like it"

"Sure thing Hobbit, and it's the same day that Rosemarie stops talking to me." He laughed and smiled at Blaine.

Blaine looked disgruntled. 'Rosemarie, of course. His girlfriend. Because he's not gay.' He trailed off into his thought again, and continued walking down the hall, Xavier rushing to catch up with him.

"Hey, what's wrong? You were so happy after practice, is it just the shoving thing? It happens everyday, c'mon, you've got to be used to it by now." Blaine stopped short, and looked at the boy.

"Used to it? Sure, I'm used to it. But that doesn't mean that it still doesn't bother me. And yeah, I was happy after practice. That song always cheers me up, it's the only way I've ever had to express myself."

"Singing?"

"Kind of. More of the song itself." Xavier gave him a puzzled look. "Look, we-I-can't talk about this here. Want to come over? We can go over songs and stuff too, I got the instrumental versions in the mail yesterday."

"Sure, let me go let Rose know, and I'll meet you at my car in" he looked at his watch "Ummm...10 minutes?" Blaine nodded, and the older boy sauntered away, all the meanwhile with Blaine looking at his ass.

'If only….'

Blaine walked out Xavier's car, and waited patiently. He might be in love with Xavier, but it was clear as day that Xavier was straight, and had no intention of switching over to the other side. He was quite happy with Rosemarie, and it seemed, from their talks, he had been quite happy with his previous girlfriends.

Yes Blaine couldn't help but wonder if he thought the same thing about girls that Blaine had. Since he in fact had too had girlfriends. There was always the possibility wasn't there?

Yet again, the older blond boy brought Blaine out of his own thoughts when he jumped up behind him, and squeezed him on his shoulder. A shoulder squeeze? Really? And Blaine wasn't supposed to think that Xavier was gay? Blaine turned and smiled.

"Ready?" The younger boy questioned. The older took out the car remote, and hit the unlock button, giving off a little 'beep'.

Ready when you are" Xavier smiled, bowed smartly, and opened the passenger side door for Blaine.

'Good god, he really has to stop doing things like this to me...my heart is going to pound out of my chest soon!'

Blaine sat silently in the car, nodding when appropriate during Xavier's busy detailing of his day.

"So, this morning, I really thought I was going to be late. I mean, Rosemarie had me pinned to my locker for god knows how long! I felt like Ron in Half Blood Prince! I mean, she just wouldn't leave me alone! Luckily, I got to class on time. I had Martin first thing today...god I hate Tuesday A block...but anyway, we had this project that we had to present, and I realized I didn't have ANYTHING prepared, because Alex, you know the one with the brown hair that tried out for Matt, well, he was my partner, and we worked on stuff over the weekend, and he kept it all, then had the audacity to be out sick today. TODAY! Of all days to be sick! Jeez, the only thing that kept me sane was the thought that we had private rehearsal tonight. I mean really, I don't know how I could have made it through the day without knowing that I was spending the afternoon with you. And thank Merlin that practices are closed, and Rose couldn't come in and attack me. I love her I do, she's my girlfriend, but she's just such a" He waved his hand, as if searching for the right word in the air.

"A butterface?" Blaine offered.

Xavier laughed. "Yes! Thank you!" He smiled, then went back to his detailing of the day, or so Blaine thought. He wasn't really paying attention anymore. He was to caught up in his own inner personal conflict.

'Maybe he feels that way because he's actually gay. He doesn't really love her, she's his beard...he just hasn't realized that yet. Well, this afternoon will change that. I'll show him that I'm what he wants...what he needs.'

"Hey! Hobbit! You're off at Hogwarts again. You okay?" Blaine had to smile. Xavier was such a character. The first day he met Blaine he had dubbed him a 'hobbit' because he was small, and once he knew that Blaine too was a Harry Potter fan, then the references just spouted out at random times. Blaine thought that he didn't even realize he said them. It was all part of his charm.

"Yeah, fine. Sorry, just off in my own mind."

"Well don't go to far away. We're here."

Blaine looked up and noticed that they were in his driveway.

"Ohp. Wow, I was gone longer than I thought. Sorry 'bout that."

"Dude, it's okay. C'mon, lets go in. You still have those cans of Squirt I brought over?"

"Yes, you're the only one in the world that likes it." Xavier smiled.

"And yet I don't get why. It's awesome." Both boys smiled, and climbed out of the car, and into the house.

Blaine's house, or his parent's house, was huge. They could be said to have money..hell, they had money. Blaine's father had been the founder of WaterTown Theme Parks, a park chain that brought in millions of dollars a year. Unfortunately, it was a full time job that kept his dad away from home most of the time. Though not before making sure his family was well off. Blaine and his mother lived in a large brick manor in the middle of wine country, and were quite comfortable. Blaine even had his own floor of the house, with his bedroom, two guest rooms, two bathrooms, a lounge area and a screening room for his random Disney marathons with friends. And when he thinks friends, he thinks Xavier. No other guy in their right mind would stay up all night singing along to old school (and the best ever) Disney movies.

The boys walked into the grand house, and went straight to the second floor. Xavier was leading, he knew by now where everything was, and treated the house almost as his own. Up the stairs, and right into the sitting area.

Blaine flopped down on the couch, while Xavier went straight for the mini fridge in the corner of the room. After grabbing his drink, and a can of soda for Blaine as well, he too sat down on the large sectional that occupied the room.

"So." Xavier started, and looked at Blaine after taking a large swig of his drink. "You said that you would explain whatever you couldn't in a school hallway. So talk."

Blaine looked down at his lap, and the can of soda that he was holding in his hands. "Well-" He began and then stopped. He really didn't know what he was thinking in the hall. And in the car. He was ready to confess to Xavier that he was gay, and that he loved him.

He hadn't come out to anyone yet. Was he sure that he wanted Xavier to be the first one to hear his revelation? Why not his parents? His mom at least. No, they would flip. He knew they would. But Xavier...Xavier was different. He would understand. He had always been there when Blaine had been teased, or pushed into lockers, walls, or any other solid object that happened to be in the halls of Alexander High. He sighed, and decided to get it all out, just confess everything.

"Well-" There was a door open, close, then footsteps. Great...

"Blaine? Honey? Are you home? I saw Xavier's car in the drive and I didn't-" There was a short, smart looking woman in a suit and tightly made bun standing at the top of the stairs looking at the two boys on the couch. "Oh, hello darling. Xavier." She gave a slight nod.

"Hi Mrs. A."

"Hello Mom."

"When did you boys get home? I thought you had rehearsal tonight. I could have sworn that I programed in a late practice on my calendar for you." Blaine was about to answer when he got cut off. "Well, that's okay. I'll just have Olga make more than originally planned. I might have to change the menu as well. We were having salmon. Xavier, dear, I know you are allergic to seafood, are you staying for dinner? We can make roast chicken instead? Or pasta? I do know how both of you love Olga's pasta."

"Sure, if I'm invited, I'll stay. Blaine and I wanted to go over songs for the show anyway. Thanks Mrs. A."

"That's fine dear. Blaine, darling, I shall see you boys for dinner then? Remember, 6 o'clock, and please dress tonight, I have associates coming. Xavier, I'm sure Blaine's father has something you can wear..." She looked around expectantly, not sure what to say next.

"Well, I have a suit here from last time I stayed for dinner. I spilled sauce, and Olga said she would clean it. I never got it back so I wa-"

"Wonderful dear! Well then, I shall leave you boys alone. Remember, 6 o'clock sharp!"

With that she turned and walked back down the stairs, leaving a cloud of perfume in her wake.

"I've always liked your mom. She's...amusing."

"Yeah, you don't have to live with her..." Xavier laughed. "What?"

"You is all. Anyway, before we were so rudely interrupted, you were going to tell me something?"

"Yeah. Umm, I wanted to know if we could work more on the blocking for 'Epiphany'. I'm not as comfortable with that song yet."

Xavier nodded, knowing that that's not exactly what Blaine was going to say to him, but he was not there to question.

"Sure. Whatever. Let's do this!" He fist pumped the air, and Blaine's reasons he loved the boy just grew exponentially.

_CROSS_

_JASON_

_These are my sins, but where to begin?_

_I don't know if I have it in me, in me_

_PRIEST_

_Go on_

_JASON_

_Still I recall the peace that would fall_

_When I believed that you could forgive me_

_Father, I've messed everything up_

_I don't know where to start_

_Yes, I do - God is the root of everything_

_PRIEST_

_I'm here to listen, here to understand you_

_Tell me what lies in your heart_

_And in the telling you'll find the peace you're seeking_

_You'll know the way once you start_

_JASON_

_Well I've tried to be strong, I've tried to belong_

_But I don't, or I won't, I can't, I can't_

_Such a simple, little word - never spoken, always heard_

_It's not something I can be, it's not ok, not for me_

_Do you know what I'm…_

_PRIEST_

_Yes_

_JASON_

_What do I do?_

_PRIEST_

_I know you're frightened, know I understand that_

_But there's only so much I would say_

_I can't live for you, but know that God is with you_

_Through Him you will find a way_

_JASON_

_But I can't see your face_

_I'm in such a desperate place_

_What do I do now?_

_Tell me, tell me_

_PRIEST_

_Child, confide in me_

_JASON_

_I've known you long, I always thought this was wrong_

_If they knew my parents would die, they would die_

_PRIEST_

_Go keep it quiet_

_I will hold your secret_

_You know that it's safe to confide_

_You're just a child, and things may change, I promise_

_You're young with time on your side_

_Focus on your graduation_

_JASON_

_Is it okay?_

_PRIEST_

_Keep your mind on other matters_

_JASON_

_Am I okay?_

_PRIEST_

_Pray for courage, pray for..._

_JASON_

_Why are you distant?_

_Why won't you answer?_

_Why won't you tell me!_

_PRIEST_

_[Shouts]_

_You know in your heart that the teaching is clear_

_Faith in the Father has led your soul here_

_Harrow the cross, let the church be your spine_

_Don't question too much and you'll get along fine_

_Whatever you have done, I know God will forgive_

_That it is what He will always forgive_

_Go now the Spirit and live…_

Practicing was an uneventful-event. The boys were able to run through all their songs with no problem. If only that would be the case when they put the whole cast and crew together, but that was an entirely different situation.

Before long the alarm Blaine had set for 5:30 rang, and the two needed to get ready for dinner with Mrs. Anderson and clients. Blaine going into his own room, and Xavier going into the guest room, both got dressed in nice suits, combed hair, and brushed teeth. Xavier, always the rebel, wore the Ravenclaw tie he kept with him at all times 'to keep my inner wizard alive', he would always say. Blaine, always the dapper one, wore the tie his young cousin gave him for his last birthday, it had dinosaurs on it. Triceratops' to be exact.

They met in the middle of the sitting area at the top of the stairs and surveyed each other.

"Nice. I like the tie, it brings out your inner child that people don't notice when you gel your hair back like that. Seriously dude, you look like a greaser-wanna be hobbit." Xavier laughed, however Blaine didn't.

"Thanks Xav, thanks a lot. Really." The sarcasm oozed out in his comment, but Xavier didn't stop chuckling to himself.

"Sorry, I really couldn't help it. Come on, it's already 5 of 6, we need to get downstairs before your mom has an aneurism. Blaine smiled and agreed. Taking the lead, he walked down the stairs and into the formal dining room. Mrs. Anderson was already seated at the table, as were her guests. A fellow lawyer from the firm where she worked, his wife, and their daughter. And surprisingly, at the head of the table, Blaine's father, Zachary Anderson, theme park extraordinaire.

"Dad!" Blaine exclaimed as soon as he saw his father. "Wha-, I didn't know you were coming home tonight!" Zach Anderson looked calmly at his enthusiastic son, and kept a straight face.

"Blaine, we have guests. If you could reel in your excitement until desert, that would be appreciated. Xavier, nice to see you again son."

"You too, sir."

"Sorry dad."

His father nodded, then motioned for them to sit down at the table. His mother then cleared her throat, and motioned to the guests.

"Blaine, Xavier, this is Mr. and Mrs. Hunter, and their daughter, Melody. Matthew, Renee, Meldoy, this is our son Blaine, and his friend from school, Xavier."

Pleasantries were exchanged, and Olga was rung to bring the first course out. They started on their food, and Melody was the first to break the silence.

"So, are you two dating or something?" All four adults coughed, Xavier looked surprised, and Blaine looked panic stricken.

"Of course not!" Mrs. Anderson replied quickly. "Blaine has had plenty of girlfriends. In fact, weren't you talking about a girl earlier this week? A Rose something?"

"That would be Rosemarie, my girlfriend." Xavier piped up, still looking flushed. "We've been dating for a few months now."

The adults smiled, but the teens still looked odd. Xavier smiled at the parents, and Melody just scrunched her face, not sure if she wanted to believe them or not. Blaine was still panic stricken, not able to say a word.

He felt nauseous, and excused himself to the bathroom. Xavier also excused himself, and went to see if Blaine was okay. Walking into the guest bathroom on the other side of the house, Xavier heard Blaine quietly crying to himself. Popping his head in the door, he saw the smaller boy curled up into a ball, almost to the point of rocking back and forth.

"Blaine. Hey, tell me what's wrong." Xavier sat of the floor, and pulled the younger boy to him. Blaine automatically curled up into Xavier's arms, and started to breathe normally again.

"I-I-I ca-can't" He sputtered out.

"That's ridiculous. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"No-o I can't." Blaine started to hyperventilate a bit. Xavier tightened his hold, and 'shushed' the boy while rubbing his back.

"It can't be anything that bad Blaine. You didn't murder anyone, did you?" Blaine shook his head. "See, then it can't be so bad you can't tell me."

"Okay." Blaine took a deep breathe. "It's why I wanted you to come over in the first place." Xavier nodded, but stayed quiet, waiting for Blaine to continue. "You know how I said that I loved singing the songs from this musical because it was the only way I could express myself? I didn't mean singing in general, I really meant those songs, 'Bare' in particular. Xavier, I'm gay."

It felt so good to say. After months of contemplation, almost saying it and not, never knowing the right time, and always questioning the reaction of the people he told, he felt so much better after saying it. He only wish he could say the same for Xavier. He noticed that the boy's arms had slacked, and now fully released Blaine. He was looking at him, was that a look of fright?

'No no no no no, this can't be happening. He can't back away from me now, not now, not when I've just come out to him!'

"Blaine" Xavier spoke slowly and quietly. "Blaine, is that why you freaked out in there? Am I the first one you've told?"

Blaine nodded, then spoke again. "I know it's not right. I mean, look at my parents. I bet they only invited the whole family here to set me up with that Melody chick. They're always doing things like this, always! My dad-" Blaine choked a bit. "My dad, you have no idea. If he found out, when he does find out, he'll go balistic. I'm the heir to the famous theme park fortune. I'm not allowed to be like this, it goes against everything planned for me. They, my parents, I can't do this to them. It's wrong I know it is, and now I've told you, and you're going to leave me too."

Xavier shushed the younger boy, and turned so that they were looking each other in the eyes.

"Blaine, there is no reason to be ashamed of this. YOU are YOU. And no one can change that, nor should they try. Honestly Blaine, yes I am a bit surprised that you have chosen this moment, and this location, to tell me all this. But to tell you the truth, I kind of already had a feeling. When we rehearsed the kiss, I could tell that there was more there on your end. You always seemed so carefree and happy after singing the songs, like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders."

Blaine sniffed, and looked at the boy.

"Am I really that obvious?" Xavier laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Why do you think you get hurt at school? I've always tried to be there, and I figured out pretty quick why I had to be. People already know Blaine, I think they did before you did. But there are some who aren't quite as smart. And I think you need to tell them."

Blaine nodded, again, he was right. He was always right. Stupid always right gene.

"Yeah I do. Just, I don't know how. Or when exactly..."

"How about after you've gotten cleaned up?" He laughed, and twisted a free curl around his pinkie finger. "The monster has gotten loose from its gel chains." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah. Help me?"

"Sure thing, Hobbit."

_SEE ME_

_CLAIRE_

_Hello?_

_PETER_

_Mother I need to talk to you_

_CLAIRE_

_Peter! Honey, I was just gonna call you_

_PETER_

_There's something that you need to know_

_CLAIRE_

_Gone a week, I miss you already_

_PETER_

_I'm just gonna spit it out_

_CLAIRE_

_How are rehearsals going?_

_PETER_

_You probably guessed it years ago_

_Still it's kinda hard to say_

_CLAIRE_

_Peter we're so excited about the play_

_PETER_

_It's something that I've spent so long not saying_

_CLAIRE_

_I called your father, he swore he'd be there_

_PETER_

_Sometimes it's on the tip on my tongue_

_But only spoken aloud, alone while I'm praying_

_CLAIRE_

_Well, I'd like to tape it but honestly Peter, I'm not gonna be one of those parents_

_PETER_

_Silence seemed the only way_

_CLAIRE_

_Peter, perhaps now isn't the best time_

_PETER_

_But now I understand its cost_

_CLAIRE_

_I'm taking Nana to lunch_

_PETER_

_I search for answers on my own_

_CLAIRE_

_She's so proud of you_

_PETER_

_And find that I'm completely lost,_

_Mom, please don't say anything else_

_Just listen – I don't know where to start_

_God,I can't get the words out_

_It's like they're all jumbled together_

_Mom, I love you and…_

_CLAIRE_

_Berkley took their wait list_

_When they called I almost died_

_Would you really go to Berkley?_

_I didn't know that you'd applied_

_PETER_

_Mom, please listen to me_

_CLAIRE_

_Where did Notre Dame go?_

_I didn't know that you withdrew_

_People will be disappointed_

_Have you really thought this through?_

_PETER_

_Mom this is important_

_Mom you need to listen_

_Mom don't shut me out here_

_Mom you need to see me_

_CLAIRE_

_Peter, please I'm so busy here_

_Let me call you later dear_

_PETER_

_God this is so hard to say_

_I need to know that I'm okay,_

_Mom, I'm…_

_CLAIRE_

_Peter, please, I need a break_

_Whatever it is will have to wait_

_I'm going to hang up now_

_I really need to hang up now_

_PETER_

_Don't hang up this took such courage_

_I'm dying here, I'm all alone_

_I know you know you know what I'm saying_

_Just let me tell you_

_Mom, I'm…_

_CLAIRE_

_Peter, please, I can't solve all your problems_

_PETER_

_Mother you know nothing of them,_

_And I'm not expecting you to find solutions,_

_Just be my Mom and my friend_

_See me_

_CLAIRE_

_I assure you I'm in no state of mind to discuss anything right now…_

_PETER_

_I've been waiting to tell you this since I was twelve_

_CLAIRE_

_Peter, I'm going to go now…_

_PETER_

_You don't want to hear it_

_You don't want to see me_

_Can't bear to see me_

_CLAIRE_

_Peter you tend to dramatize_

_PETER_

_There's a reason for that mother_

_Open your eyes_

_CLAIRE_

_Peter, please, I have to go now_

_I really need to go right now_

_I'll call you_

_PETER_

_When mom, when are you going to call?_

_CLAIRE_

_Soon, Peter, this week, this weekend…_

_PETER_

_We can work this out together_

_CLAIRE_

_Maybe before then you'll work whatever this is out…_

_PETER_

_This is always on my mind_

_CLAIRE_

_I have so much on my mind!_

_PETER_

_Please don't hang up_

_CLAIRE_

_I have to go._

_PETER_

_Please see me_

The next morning Blaine woke up early. It had been a stressful and emotional night. Xavier had helped him get cleaned up again, then they went back to dinner. After a quick 'are you okay' from the matriarch of the family, silence once again engulfed the table.

Dinner was finished, and the Hunter's left the Anderson house. Xavier also left, it was getting late, and his parents would be wanting him home soon.

"Call if you need, be strong, bare everything, and I'll talk to you in the morning okay?" Blaine had nodded, and the blond had left the Anderson household.

Being a Saturday, Blaine had expected to sleep in, but looking at his clock, he saw that it was only 7:15 am. Groaning, he rolled back over and tried to get back to sleep. Of course, his phone started to vibrate, and he had no choice but to at least look, if not respond to the text. His conscious wouldn't let him go back to sleep otherwise.

Looking at his phone, he saw that the text was from Xavier.

**7:16pm**

**Hey, I know you spend Saturday mornings in bed, but I canceled my plans with Rose today so I'm free if you want to talk**

**!imagine!**

Leave it to Xavier to do that for him. Now he had no choice but to tell his parents the truth. Xavier had cleared his whole day so that Blaine could talk to him. He would feel bad if that was for nothing.

Deciding he had a job to do, Blaine pushed his quilt aside, and climbed out of bed and padded into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he was appalled. His hair was going 20 more different directions then usual, and his face was still semi puffy from the tears the previous night.

He took down his face wash, and filled the sink with warm water. He washed his face, brush his teeth, and tried to control his hair. It didn't work very well, but a guy could try. Walking back to his room, he got out a comfy hoodie and jeans, slipping on a pair of sneakers last.

Blaine made his way out the door, and down the stairs into the more informal breakfast room that they had off the kitchen. His parents were already seated, and eating, his father with the morning newspaper, and his mother with the newest People magazine. 'I have to remember to grab that when she's done' he reminded himself. But then he realized that he was down this early on a mission.

"Mom, Dad?" He spoke getting their attention.

"Good morning darling. My, you are up early for a weekend. Are you okay? You gave us quite a fright last night."

"A fright? You embarrassed your mother and me Blaine. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, I-"

"Zachary, don't be harsh with the boy. Matthew is my colleague, I should be the one to-"

"Clarissa, no. That is not the way the future of WaterPark Theme Parks should be acting. I didn't raise a wuss that would cry at the drop of a hat and run out of the room in the middle of a formal dinner. I am not being harsh, I am being a father."

"Mom, Dad, I-"

"Blaine, darling, please. Zachary, this is no way to treat your son! He was having a tough night I am sure."

"Clarissa, you have been making excuses for the boy for to long. I refuse to listen to them anymore, I refuse!" Zachary Anderson was standing up at this point, face red, fist on the table. "MY son is bright, athletic, handsome, and a ladies man! THAT child is not the son I have raised!"

"Well maybe if you had been home more, to be a better influence-"

"So this is my fault?"

Both Anderson parents were standing, Clarissa more calm then her husband, but still angry.

"YES! You were never there! From the day he was born, you have been off doing god knows what, leaving me to raise a child alone!"

"So you're complaining about the life I gave you? The house? The clothes? The society parties?"

"I have not done those things since right after Blaine was born, since I went back to wor-"

"I'M GAY!" Blaine yelled at the top of his lungs, dying to be heard. His parents both turned to look at him. His mother was pale, her mouth open slightly, her hand to her mouth. His father? He was furious. The veins were popping out of his forehead, and his face was getting redder by the moment.

"You are not my son." He said angrily and stormed out.

"Oh, Blaine" his mother breathed, and ran out after his father.

Sinking into a chair, Blaine tried to process what had just happened. His parents had a screaming match, he came out to them in a way he didn't want to, and he was pretty sure his father had just disowned him.

**7:39pm**

**Hey, can you come pick me up? I need out of the house**

**~lovely  
**

**7:41**

**Be there in 10**

**!imagine!  
**

_TOUCH MY SOUL_

_IVY_

_Things I have don't last for long_

_Boys have come and boys have gone_

_I've grown accustomed_

_I never really cared too much; don't get attached_

_Because I know them and what they're after_

_I let them in, we make some noise_

_They let themselves out, that's their choice_

_Boys will be boys..._

_The phone won't ring and I become some antidote_

_And though I've had my fun, it gets lonely_

_But then came your kiss_

_And all I was missing was there in your eyes_

_Your lonely blue eyes_

_So please, say you'll stay_

_Say you'll never go away_

_My discarded heart has finally found a home_

_I know its love... you touch my soul_

_When I see you, I catch my breath;_

_Forget my sorrow_

_And I miss you before you've left_

_You are tomorrow_

_Here in your hands_

_I find a chance to make it through_

_To be somebody... Stay with me_

_I need your kiss_

_'Cause all I was missing was there in your eyes_

_Your lonely blue eyes_

_So please take my hand_

_Let me help you understand_

_Two searching hearts can rest and be made whole_

_I know its love... please let me touch your soul_

_Please let me touch your soul_

_JASON_

_I, um…_

_IVY_

_You…_

_JASON_

_(sighs)_

_IVY_

_Jason, listen, I know that it's early with us but, I just,_

_I just wanted you to know how I feel because I've_

_never felt this way before, have you?_

_JASON_

_Yeah… once._

_I think you're such a special girl_

_I really mean that_

_And I know in a perfect world_

_I would love you_

_But what we have_

_It doesn't work, it isn't you_

_I swear, I promise_

_It's not about you_

_IVY_

_What do you mean?_

_JASON_

_I made a mistake, Ivy. I don't think we should see each other._

_IVY_

_What? Jason just ignore everything that I just said, okay?_

_JASON_

_Maybe someday_

_I wish you, God, I felt that way_

_You have touched my soul_

_You'll never know, but now I have to go_

Xavier was at Blaine's house within a matter of minutes, and in less than 30 minutes the two boys were at a coffee shop in a near by town.

"You have no idea Xav. Really. I went downstairs, all calm, ready to tell them. They seemed okay. Then they just flipped out on each other. I've never seen them yell at one another in my life! My LIFE Xav! And it's all my fault. I caused my parents' first fight."

His head fell onto his crossed arms that were sitting on the table, and groaned. Xavier 'tsked' at the younger boy, and patted his head.

"I'm sure it's not their first fight. And it's not your fault. It's not! And just remember, there is nothing wrong with you, nothing at all. You are not at fault here, Blaine."

The smaller boy began to silently let tears flow, but picked his head up. "Thanks Xavier."

"Anything for a friend."

Blaine smiled, but inside was breaking. He knew that he was lucky that Xavier didn't run away after his confession the night before, there was no way in the world that he was going to let him know that he had a crush on him. No, no way, not in a million years.

"Yeah, friends." Blaine mumbled under his breathe.

Xavier looked at the boy, tipped his head in question, but when Blaine kept stone faced, he figured he had been imagining it. Getting up, he threw a tip down on the table, and cocked his head to motion to the door for Blaine.

"Ready?"

"Yeah...umm, so I guess this is it?"

Xavier laughed. "Heck no! I said I was going to spend the say with you, and I swear on Dobby's grave, I'm going to spend the day with you."

Blaine laughed yet again at his random Harry Potter references, but walked out the door Xavier was holding open for him. The two boys got into the car, and Xavier started driving. Getting onto the highway, Blaine got confused.

"Where are we going?"

"San Francisco."

"Why?"

"Well...you just came out. San Francisco has a great theater community, and we can go, and you can see others who don't even care. Besides, we're going to visit my old school. I have some people that I want you to meet." Blaine couldn't do anything but sit back in his seat and enjoy the ride.

It was about an hour and a half to San Francisco, and the car ride there was filled with Disney sing-alongs, show tune battles, and running lines. Of course they ran lines, they were in a musical, they had no choice. It was second nature.

The landed in the Bay Area around noon.

"Are you hungry?" Xavier looked to Blaine, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. You know any good Filipino places around here?"

"Know just the one. You're going to LOOOVE IT!" Xavier said in a very Dragon Tales-esque way. It was warm out, so they rolled down the windows, turned their music up a bit louder (but not to loud, they didn't want to be 'those people') and drove down the street.

Arriving at the restaurant a few minutes later, the boys were still laughing, and on a high from the car ride down. Since he knew the menu, and what was good there, Xavier ordered for both himself and Blaine.

Halfway through the meal, he spoke. "So, the food up to your standards?"

Blaine was in the middle of a bite, so simply nodded. Swallowing, and having his mouth be free of food again, he spoke. "It's great I love it." Xavier smiled, and they both went back to eating.

Random conversation was made, and finally they were done with their food.

"Okay, I texted my friend whilst-what?" Blaine was laughing.

"You sa-sa-said whilst!" He began to laugh uncontrollably, and people were beginning to stare.

"Yes, and?"

"It's a funny word!"

Xavier rolled his eyes, and went on with his speech. "SO, as I was saying, WHILE you were in the bathroom I texted my friend. We're going to meet him outside his dorm at UCSF, but we have to hurry. He only has a few hours between classes."

"Okay." Blaine said, trying not to giggle through his words. it was quite hard to keep his composure.

"And stop laughing before we get there! You're gay, not 4."

The boys got to the campus 10 minutes later, and started to walk towards the dorms. Suddenly, a tall boy in a white lab coat came rushing out the door, and was barreling towards them.

"Xavier!"

"Hey Jer!" The boys embraced in a hug, then Xavier turned to Blaine. "Blaine, this is my friend Jeremiah. Jer, this is Blaine."

"Hey dude."

"Hi." Blaine wasn't sure how to react to this friend of Xavier's.

"Okay, so enough with the formal crap. Jer, I brought Blaine down here 'cause I figured you're a good guy for him to talk to about some stuff."

Jeremiah's eyes opened wide, and he nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah! Over here, we can sit. You know, this is my favorite tree on the entire campus?"

"Really?" Blaine questioned him.

"No. I sit under so many trees I can't keep 'em straight. Anyway, since you're the first guy that Xavier has thought I can 'help'" he made air quotes "I'm assuming you're gay."

Blaine opened his mouth agape, and his eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know. I'm gay. I came out my senior year to my parents, Buddy Boy's freshman year. Luckily, I had already been accepted to UCSF's high school senior pre-med program, and was able to move onto campus. Xavier here was a good friend. He might have been a twerp, but a helpful twerp. I haven't been able to detach myself from the bugger yet." He said this with a smile and nudged Xavier playfully.

Blaine felt a surge of envy run through his body. He wasn't sure if Xavier was gay or not, but if he was, this guy was definitely number one on his list. Blaine would have to accept defeat to even another guy. Great. But wait, this guy was here to help. Xavier wanted him to get help, and it sounded like this kid had maybe been through some of it before.

"I figured out I was gay a few months ago. I came out to Xavier last night, and my mom and dad this morning. They kind of-" Blaine searched for the word "flipped, I guess you could say. My dad pretty much disowned me, and my mom ran after him, which kinda tells me she's with him. I expect to be shipped off when I get home. Especially for running off like this. I didn't even leave a note to tell them I was going out today."

Jeremiah nodded, as if he understood. Well, he did understand.

"Look, Blaine, it's tough. The world is cruel. Bullies are cruel. And parents can be the worst bullies, even if they don't realize it. I just started talking to my mom a few months ago, and my dad still refuses to speak to me. It takes time, and I'm not saying it gets better. In fact, I'm going to tell you right now that it gets worse. But you didn't come here to hear that. You came for advice, and that's what you'll get. My roommate, Remy, he's gay. He was lucky, his parents accepted him. But the kids at school didn't. He got death threats daily. He was pushed, and shoved, and called 'queer' and 'faggot'.

"He looked up schools, and found one that has a zero tolerance policy. It's Dalton Academy for Boys, in Westerville, Ohio. It's a long way from home I know, but they give out a bunch of scholarships. If your parents do kick you out, give 'em a call. Explain yourself. They might be able to help. I don't know anyone there, nor am I on the board. I obviously can't guarantee anything. But I can suggest, which is what this is. I'm not saying run away from the problem. I'm saying save yourself, find solace in a place where you'll be safe."

Blaine nodded. There was so much information that Jeremiah had just spouted out to him. Getting kicked out? Dalton Academy? Ohio? But he had a point. There was a chance that-no, he didn't want to think about that. He couldn't.

Xavier was the first to speak. "Thanks Jer. You have to get to class, and we've gotta get going. We'll talk later?"

"Yep, without fail. Blaine, never feel like you can't email me or whatever. And Xav, give the kid my Skype name. He might need someone to talk to." All three boys smiled and said their final goodbyes. Blaine and Xavier walked to the car in silence.

Getting in, the boys were quiet. It had been an emotional day thus far, and they both needed some calmness. The entire ride home was filled with a silence. Neither boy felt the need to talk, until they pulled into Blaine's driveway that evening.

"Thanks for taking me out for the day."

"Anytime. And I'm always here, I understand."

Blaine looked at Xavier then, undid his seat belt. Before opening the door and exiting the car, he looked at Xavier once more. He saw compassion, and worry, and so many mixed emotions in his eyes. After today, Blaine still wasn't sure what exactly Xavier was. But his body didn't care.

Without thinking, Blaine slowly moved to Xavier, and pressed a soft kiss to the other boy's lips. Xavier flew back, up against the drivers door, separating himself and Blaine.

"Ummm, Blaine? I'm not gay."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He was to shocked at the fact that he had just kissed Xavier.

"I'm-I'm I'm sorry!" Blaine threw open the car door, and slammed it shut again as he ran into his house. Xavier put his fingers up to his lips, and questioned. Blaine had just kissed him. How was he going to explain this one to Rosemarie?

_A QUIET NIGHT AT HOME_

_A quiet night at home_

_Silent night_

_A joy to pass a quiet night at home_

_A quiet night at home_

_All my friends are gone_

_And once again I find myself alone_

_A quiet night at home_

_Just me and my good Shepard_

_He and I Can count a million sheep_

_A quiet night at home_

_Filling up that time_

_Till finally I get to sleep_

_A quiet night at home_

_Mothers worried glances_

_Take my hand smile sadly sigh_

_Words of wisdom_

_Talks of ships and princes_

_Soothing sagas laced with loving eyes_

_Sadness_

_Who me sad_

_A quiet night at home_

_My favorite place_

_Honey it'll be okay_

_Slim down dear things will change_

_For after all you've such a pretty face_

_A quiet night at home_

_Play my siren song_

_Attracting none my ship just wont come in_

_Clinging to the rigid rock of ages_

_Never ever even get the chance to sin_

_Passing two productive hours_

_Tearing through a hundred pages_

_What a tale of star crossed lovers?_

_Life is lived on other stages_

_Pain adores me_

_God ignores me_

_Always thinking, thinking_

_Sinking never dancing_

_Never asked and asking why_

_Why then never, never cry?_

_Far to clever_

_Big girl_

_Big girl_

_Ships and princes_

_All gone home_

_Alone again_

_Again alone_

_A quiet night at home_

_With thoughts of why_

_A quiet night at home_

_Spent getting by_

Blaine entered the house quietly, hoping his parents were already on the third level of the house, in their suite. No such luck. Both his mother and father were sitting on the sofa in the living room, seemingly waiting for Blaine to come home.

"Blaine, where in the world have you been? I've been worried sick about you all day! I go up to your room this morning to check on you and you're gone! I find your cell phone laying on your bed, and you're missing! I thought you were kidnaped, or worse!"

"We spend all this money on a phone for you, and you don't take it with you. Just another way you're irresponsible."

"Zachary, shush. Blaine, your father does have a point. We pay for your phone, we expect you to have it with you. And to tell us where you're going when and if you leave!"

"But don't expect that soon boy." Blaine looked at his father in confusion. "You're done. This family is done with you. I will not tolerate a son who is a fag. If you decide to straighten up and become a real Anderson man, I will consider it. But as of right now, I'm done with you."

Blaine's mother began to cry, but spoke through the tears. "Blaine darling, your father wants you gone. I do not. Therefore we have come up with a compromise. Boarding school. You will go to school, and board there. You will no longer live with us. We will pay for schooling up until you graduate, as our duty as parents. After that, you will need to support yourself."

"And don't expect any of the family money. You're no loner family. I would kick you out to the curb with all the other queers if your mother would allow it."

Blaine waited silently, waiting for anything else. Neither of his parents spoke, so he decided it was his turn.

"Dalton. It's in Ohio. Westerville. It's an all boys school. They have a glee club, they have a drama team, and they have a zero tolerance policy. I want to go to Dalton."

His mother gave a slight smile, but his father continured to glare at him, then bellowed. "So you want to go to a school for gays, and you expect me to pay for it? Not a fu-"

"Zachary! Blaine, we will pay for Dalton if that is where you wish to go. We shall make the arrangements on Monday. As for right now, please go to your room, and stay there. Olga will bring you meals, and have your mini bar restocked so that you have no reason to venture onto the main floor."

Great, so now he was being exiled to the second floor. But he supposed it was better than what his father wanted, which was to throw him out completely. Just like Jeremiah's parents.

All he could do was stare at his parents, then make his way up the stairs to the second floor. It took everything in his being not to flop onto his bed and cry. Instead he went into the screening room and placed all six Harry Potter movies in his DVD changer, and hit play all. He made it through Hermione busting into Harry and Ron's compartment before he lost it. He had lost Xavier. He was being kicked out by his parents. He didn't have very many friends to begin with, and he was sure none of them would be to pleased with his new confession.

He was alone.

_WONDERLAND_

_MATT_

_Ivy's birthday's in a week_

_I want to get her something..._

_LUCAS_

_Matt..._

_NADIA_

_How about a pair of faker boobs?_

_An STD she hasn't had?_

_TANYA_

_You should throw her a surprise_

_NADIA_

_We'll help you make it uppercrust_

_MATT_

_Well, maybe something small...you'll help?_

_NADIA_

_Oh, Matthew...where's the trust?_

_IVY_

_Trust for what?_

_NADIA_

_That you've done smut_

_MATT_

_Oh, we're just talking about the rave_

_LUCAS_

_(waving bags of drugs) I made the snacks_

_TANYA_

_I've got the guide_

_IVY_

_I guess we're set_

_LUCAS_

_We need a ride_

_TANYA_

_The church's van_

_PETER_

_You have the keys_

_MATT_

_So I should steal it?_

_TANYA_

_Borrow!_

_IVY_

_Please?_

_LUCAS_

_Why not?_

_MATT_

_Where do I begin?_

_KYRA_

_It's all we got_

_LUCAS_

_One little sin_

_Come to wonderland where "never" never finds you_

_Your one enchanted night of dreams disguised in swirling lights_

_Ten thousand friends to make an ecstasy of motion_

_You're floating, rolling, free to drown in possibility_

_MATT_

_How far away is this rave?_

_LUCAS_

_Just make sure the tank is full_

_TANYA_

_Just come_

_MATT_

_This map is kinda vague_

_LUCAS_

_When we're close we'll feel the pull_

_JASON_

_I have some clothes that you can wear_

_MATT_

_And what is that supposed to mean?_

_TANYA_

_You look like a million bucks_

_Wear something cheaper to the scene_

_MATT_

_There's no way to cross this road_

_PETER_

_I think the map is upside down_

_LUCAS_

_Our parents had it easier_

_The disco didn't move around_

_KYRA_

_Yeah, but who can groove to that?_

_And what's with spelling with your hands?_

_(motions YMCA)_

_IVY_

_Could you ever see them rolling?_

_EVERYONE_

_God, they'd never understand_

_Off to wonderland where "never" never finds you_

_For one enchanted night of dreams disguised in swirling lights_

_Ten thousand friends to make an ecstasy of motion_

_You're floating, rolling, free to drown in possibility_

_LUCAS_

_Now, there's more than one way to feel alive_

_That's why the party never ends_

_Though 'X' is still the treat of choice_

_I brought along some friends_

_Boys and girls our show today_

_Is brought to you by the letters 'G' and 'K'_

_MATT_

_What?_

_LUCAS_

_G and K fool!_

_There both intense_

_They enhance your X experience!_

_NADIA_

_Professor-_

_LUCAS_

_Exhibit A:_

_'K'! Powder, white, and what a roll_

_But take too much and beware the hole_

_The 'K' Hole is a lonely prison_

_Echoed words and tunnel vision_

_This much, heaven's where you're headed_

_More, and you'll regret it!_

_Exhibit B:_

_'G'! Liquid, clear, a bitter treat_

_You're rolling smooth this shit is sweet_

_Two capful's the most you take_

_Any more's a big mistake_

_This much after 'X' - well fed!_

_More than that, my friends? You're dead_

_It's fun for all and all for fun_

_But keep in mind rule number one:_

_They say, like X, this shit has limits_

_Play the game, but please stay in it..._

_(to Matt)Are you in or not?_

_MATT_

_Oh, what time?_

_LUCAS_

_We'd have to leave by nine..._

_NADIA_

_Come on it'll be fun!_

_MATT_

_Well I don't know, maybe..._

_(they try to convince him, Jason whispers to Ivy to give it a try)_

_IVY_

_Maybe?_

_MATT_

_Alright I'll go_

_[Everyone cheers but Ivy kisses him on the cheek]_

_PETER_

_Can I borrow this for tonight?_

_JASON_

_Yeah but I don't think you're going to be wearing it that long._

_PETER_

_Promise?_

_JASON_

_If you're lucky…_

Blaine stepped off the plane in Ohio on Tuesday afternoon, and was driven to Dalton. His father had called Monday morning and had gotten him accepted immediately. His things were packed within a few hours with the help of Olga, and shipped out that night. Blaine spent his last day in California in his room, alone.

But now, entering the campus, he suddenly felt so much better. There were boys all in uniform, look, there was a couple now, holding hands! And people were just passing by, not bothering to notice at all.

Blaine, decked out in Dalton wear, ready to take on the world, and ready to bare.


End file.
